Imagine Dragons
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Haruto Sohma considers the girl known as Yayoi Tokuda during the events that involved Serpents, souls, secrets, and solitude. No matter what happens in the future, he'll always be there for her. Haruto's perspective of "SplitxEnd", set to the Imagine Dragoms songs.
1. Prologue: Night Visions

**Imagine Dragons**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T

Summary: Haruto Souma thinks of his time with Yayoi Tokuda, and starts to understand what he feels for her.

Note: This is a first person perspective of Haruto Sohma, taking place in both "SplitxEnd" and "Month of Sundays". Title of the story and the chapters are named after the band Imagine Dragons and their album "Night Visions". This chapter takes place during inbetween Chapters 10 and 11 of "SplitxEnd".

**Prologue: Night Visions**

"_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his only punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

I'm awake at 1:05 AM, as noted by the watch on my wrist. I can't sleep.

Everyone is asleep at this moment. Wajima slumbers in his own room that's filled with tools for carving gems. Koyomi has her own quarters with walls decorated with astronomical charts. The room where I'm sleeping in is what Wajima calls the "Room of Wonders". This is because there are shelves of ancient tomes, and cabinets of antiques lining the walls. There's a side-table with a fancy lamp, and a grandfather clock in the corner. The smell of sandalwood incense fills my lungs.

I'm lying on a couch, and across from me is her. Yayoi Tokuda, she calls herself. We've only met twice: once when she bumped into me while eating croquettes, the second was just a few hours ago after I saved her from a bunch of strange, black masked men.

I turn to my side to get a better look. Yayoi's asleep, and this is when she's at her calmest. The past few hours involved her being high-strung over things that she just can't control. I can relate to that.

I sit up and run a hand through my hair. I whistle a note underneath my breath as I exhale. The night is so quiet, and yet just this morning there was nothing but fighting and chaos in Kyoto...or at least, that's what Yayoi told me. Coupled with Waijima-san's giant textbook and reading Gentaro Kisaragi's diary, the silence feels so unbearable. I feel like I'm going to explode. I don't like this feeling.

Instead, I lie back and look at Yayoi, still asleep. What does she dream of? What type of things does she like? Does she have any hopes or dreams? Does she think about finding love?

I shake the thought out of my head. The last thing I need to deal with is a love-sick girl; I think she knows that too. However, when I think back at what we did today, it all can add up into something similar to 'love'. I make a mental list in my head:

First, the two of us rode on my motorcycle across the city underneath a setting sun. Her arms wrapped around my stomach for comfort, and her forehead pressed against my back for...well, I don't exactly know why, but I can assume it was for comfort.

Next, we played soccer in the park and looked into each other's eyes as if we were lovers after we collided with one another. Then, we laughed all our troubles away for a while before kicking the soccer ball back and forth, as if this was nothing but our "me time", where we could just be ourselves and forget that there was this humongous crisis of a boy resurrected by an ancient Serpent threatening to destroy the world.

Finally, we consoled each other over our worries and fears...or at least, as much as we could get from one another. Yayoi didn't want to reveal a lot about her family life outside from her parents' whereabouts and her friend's troubles. I don't even know which college she's attending. Does she think that telling it to me will make me believe that she's boring or dull? I don't think she is. She's filled with too much passion to be considered boring. Plus, she graduated from Amanogawa High, one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan, where this legendary warrior called a "Kamen Rider" was created as she told me. Despite what she told me, her life is anything but dull.

I think I can figure out where she's coming from with that logic, though. High school is where you start reaching out for your dreams—where everything is about optimism, youth, friendship and so much more. There, it's impossible to believe that anything was impossible. Now, at a time where she's learning to become independent and begin a new life for herself, there comes this twist of fate regarding necromancy, a bloodline that traces back to Ancient Greece, and the boy that she grew up with going into a war that he might not live through.

And I thought _I_ had it rough.

On the table in front of me is a slim, black book. I pick it up and flip toward a page. In the dim light of the moon, I see a picture of a young boy with white hair, brown eyes and a grin stretching from ear to ear. In ten years time, it would be this boy whose death and resurrection causes the world to turn on its side. Everyone affected by this recent turn of events is trying to comprehend the situation, yet unable to understand why it has to be this way. This boy, who was there for others and who would do his best to make people smile, was now cold, apathetic and filled with anger in his heart. How could this happen? It was hard to say.

Questions keep buzzing in my head in regards to these recent discoveries, but right now, it is time to rest. We still have time to find answers, but there would be no way to prepare against an upcoming threat if either Yayoi or I are exhausted.

I place the book on back on the table and roll to the side so I face the back of the couch. I bring my knees to my stomach, cross my hands over my chest, and bow my head. I instantly fall asleep.


	2. 1: Radioactive

**Imagine Dragons**.

Note: Chapter takes place during in-between Chapters 11 and 12 of "SplitxEnd".

**Imagine 1: Radioactive**

"_Waking up every day and loving someone who may or may not love us back, whose safety we can't ensure, who may stay in our lives or may leave without a moment's notice, who may be loyal to the day we die or betray us tomorrow—that's vulnerability."_

_-Brene Brown_

Yayoi is worried as we approach Kyoto. I really don't blame her. After getting a nasty confrontation from Gentaro Kisaragi's grandfather—who apparently has the ability to summon holy hand grenades at his own leisure—the last thing that the two of us needed were unexpected surprises.

"How are you doing, Yayoi?" I ask her. "Are you feeling all right?"

I feel her slim arms wrap around my waist as my answer. I mentally note that this is the third or fourth time she's done this in the past twenty-four hours. I already know that this is her way of saying, "I'm scared...I'm so scared." I want to tell her that everything will be all right. I want to stop her from being afraid and anxious of the future.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this, Haruto?" she asks. Her voice is filled with worry, and to be honest, it's making _me_ worried. "I mean, Gentaro is a Kamen Rider who has a multitude of weapons at his disposal, not to mention Ophiuchus is channeling anger and hatred through him. Plus, Ophiuchus is still angry over what happened millennia ago and..."

I cut her off with a curt, "We'll save him in time. We'll be the one who gives him hope."

"You say that so easily, yet you don't even know what Gentaro is capable of." For a second, it seems like she actually had a personal encounter with the delinquent in the past. That doesn't make any sense though—unless Yayoi was shown kicking puppies around, then there would be no reason for Gentaro, the "man who would befriend everyone", to go after her. I would have to ask about that later.

I look at the road and immediately press the brakes on my motorcycle when a strange grey-hooded figure materialized out of thin air. Something is wrong here. Placing the kick-stand of the Machine Winger down, I prepare one of my rings, just in case.

"Do you mind getting out of the way for a moment?" I ask the stranger. "My friend and I are on some important business."

The cloaked figure smiles from underneath their hood. Something about it makes me feel uneasy, like they're contemplating on the best way to kill me.

"Where are you going and why?" they asked, pulling out a deck of cards from a sleeve. She began to shuffle them while she spoke. "Why are you in such a rush? Live for what you have. _Carpe diem!_"

"It's nice that someone knows a little bit of Latin, but we need to go," I hear Yayoi leave the motorcycle and walk to my side. "Kyoto is in grave danger."

"That's not the only thing in grave danger, is it?" The cloaked figure giggles and removes their hood, revealing a young girl with brown hair and gold eyes. Her shadow materializes into a large snake with scales colored the same dark grey of the girl's cloak, and dark gold eyes. At the same time, everything around us becomes different shades of grey. It reminds me so much of the Underworlds of the Gates I had to enter, only worse.

"I am Mei Shirakawa, the Serpent-bearer to my mistress," The girl replies, throwing the cards into the air. I see glimpses of human figures, coins, and swords, recalling how Koyomi would use similar cards like those to read my fortune. They're Tarot Cards. "And my mistress bears the name of Divine Fortuneteller Renenutet. Isn't that correct?"

There is a giant snake in front of me. I can't say anything; the words are stuck in my throat from the sheer terror. Luckily, Yayoi was there to vocalize my thoughts.

"I thought Ophiuchus was the only Serpent," she whispered. She grabs onto my arm for comfort. I won't blame her for doing so. Despite hunting Phantoms for the past six months, there are still some things that I'm not capable of fighting against. Giant snakes was on the top of my list.

Renenutet leans close, her eyes as big as bowling balls. I stand my ground, but I can feel Yayoi step back in fear. I anticipate the snake to stick her tongue at us, but instead she laughs at us. She thinks this is nothing but a little game. I'll show her.

"You didn't really think that Ophiuchus was the only serpent here, right?" Renenutet let out a laugh that sounded joyous, yet was still sadistic and cruel. "You are a naïve, little girl. What are you doing on a day like this?"

"We're here to stop this madness before it's too late!" Yayoi snaps back. "So now..."

"Yayoi," I bring my arm up, and turn around to look at her. I see concern written all over her face, but I can't show her that I'm also afraid. "This isn't something you need to get involved in. I only brought you here to bring the information to your friend, not to fight." I take a step forward, slipping a ring onto my right ring finger. "Shall we dance, dear lady?"

Mei, as that is the name of this strange girl, laughs once more. There's nothing funny about this at all. I have to end this quick before more disaster comes forth. Yayoi is counting on me, I know of it.

"Very well," Mei replies, finally calming down from her laughing fit. "Here's a little game to play: Tarot pick-up." She motions to the scattered tarot cards on the ground, the backs of each card decorated with the symbol of teal and dark blue wavy lines. "We each pick up one card and state what it is. The goal is to defeat your opponent with the right card combinations and to see whether or not fate is on your side. If you win, you two will gain access to Kyoto. If not..." Mei smirked. "That is for me to decide, is it not?"

"We shall see." I throw my coat back, revealing the belt that I wore. I looked at the ring on my right ring finger, the center having a hand as a gem. Nodding my head, I place the hand over the belt.

**Driver On, Please.**

Mei looks on in curiosity, and I think Yayoi also is wondering what's going on. Even though Yayoi has her secrets, I have mine also. Like the fact that I can transform into a being that fights off monsters with the use of magic rings.

I flip the tab on the belt, so the hand faces the left. On my left hand, a large ruby ring rests on my ring finger. I concentrate on the power that I have been given, and how I will use it to protect those I care for most. I brush that thought aside—Yayoi is...she's just someone who needs my help right now. She's not someone I love...well, at least not right now.

"Henshin," I announce, placing my left hand over the large hand buckle.

**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii! Hii-Hii-Hii!**

A large red circle of runes cover my body, transforming me into my true persona: Wizard. At that thought, I recall Yayoi's talk about Gentaro being Kamen Rider Fourze, a protector of justice named after the legendary Kamen Riders that protected Japan for the past four decades. Perhaps I shall start calling myself a Kamen Rider once this battle is over.

"What is that?" I hear Yayoi ask. I'm sure she's trying to wrap her brain around my past about being a wizard. Well, I guess I _am_ a wizard as it is the name of my persona. In this persona, I feel the mana stored within my body ready to be let loose, ready to unleash the magic spells that I learned to fight off the monsters that harm the innocent. It's time for me to take the stage once more.

"Call me Wizard," I answer. "Now," I point a finger at Mei, ready for the fight ahead. "It's showtime."


	3. 2: Tiptoe

**Imagine Dragons**

Note: Chapter takes place during Chapter 8 of "SplitxEnd".

**Imagine 2: Tiptoe**

"_Surround yourself with only people who are going to lift you higher."_

_-Oprah Winfrey_

Except for Koyomi, and perhaps my own mother, I never had a chance to have dinner with another girl. It's not like I didn't _want_ to, but it was rather because I'm painfully shy around those who would dine with me. Pretty embarrassing, isn't it?

"Do you like her, Haruto?" Koyomi giggles, tying a frilly pink apron decorated with a black butterfly over my black hooded jacket. Honestly, why does she have something like this? Oh yeah, I bought it for her last month when we went shopping for groceries. Koyomi skips toward the pantry, leaving me alone with a couple of onions and chicken for dinner. Brilliant.

I force myself to smile when I see Yayoi enter the kitchen. From the look on her face, even she can agree that the apron is a bit too much. She looks a bit relaxed, but I can just tell from looking into her eyes that all is not right in her world.

"Hey," I say to her as she makes her way to the counter. "Are you sick?"

"Sort of..." she mumbles back, turning to look at me. She quickly looks away. "I'm just so worried. My best friend is stuck fighting off monsters while I'm here and...and...I just don't know what to do."

"First, you need to calm down," I gently cup her chin and turn her face so we are eye to eye once more. She looks so timid, like a rabbit in a dark forest. I lower the hand onto her shoulder to help soothe her nerves. "Koyomi, Wajima-san and I will be there to comfort you. You just need to keep your chin up and smile. Like this."

I push the corners of her mouth up into a smile. As I do so, I recall how my mother used to do this whenever I had troubles of my own. It's just so...comforting. But, despite the big smile on her face, I could tell she just isn't _happy. _She dioesn't deserve to be so sad all the time. What could I do to help her?

"Haruto," said Koyomi, tugging on my arm. "Could you help me out with the tonkatsu?"

"Fine, fine," I reply, going to my side of the kitchen, where a large slice of pork and a bowl full of panko bread crumbs wait to get my hands dirty. It's a good thing I wasn't wearing any rings...the last tme I tried cooking with them, Wajima nearly broke a tooth when he bit into that cake I made for his birthday.

I hear some sniffling and take a glance to see Yayoi chopping onions. Whether or not she's crying because of them, I didn't want to know.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Half an hour later, the four of us are seated for dinner. Well, technically Wajima, Yayoi and I are eating, and Koyomi is sitting at the side, filling our bowls with steamed rice whenever we ask. For some odd reason, Koyomi doesn't like to eat a lot. She just sits in the corner poking at a slice of tonkatsu, but I usually never see her eat. I should be glad that she had a bit of an appetite when we bumped into Yayoi days ago. Either that, or she was just being very polite.

"So," I begin, noticing how Yayoi is tearing deep into her meal. "What type of foods do you like?"

"Croquettes," is her answer. She pokes at some shredded cabbage with her chopsticks before adding, "I also like grilled fish and shio ramen."

"Ah, so you're one of those romantic types dreaming about sailing the deep blue seas..." I smile as I see Yayoi turn bright red. It's just so much fun to see her so riled up. "Don't worry, I'm not the one who blabs about a girl's fantasies."

Koyomi giggles at the joke as Yayoi continues to eat, still red. Wajima grunts a bit, but I can see that he's also trying his best not to laugh. Ah, what fun.

"Anyway," I continue. "About that person that you talk to online. What she like?"

"She was once a girl who worked under her aunt's bookstore, then somehow stumbled onto the mystery of the Kamen Riders in another world," Yayoi explains. "She published a copy of her adventures and it's become very popular. It's amazing how Kamen Riders can be so...universal."

"I see..." I look at the ring on my finger, remembering how I can become the figure known as Wizard. When Wiseman gave it to me, he only told me that I would become a "Magic user", but left it at that. Instead, I see myself as a man with a witch hat and black cloak, pointing his wand and creating magic. "So, what else have you two discussed?"

"Mostly just moral support and stuff," Yayoi seems a bit hesitant as she speaks. She starts eating once more, but it's obvious that she's trying to avoid some very painful parts of her past. I can't blame her—everyone has secrets. "I've told her that I'm not cut out for fighting on the front line, especially since that time where..."

"Where..." I repeat, hoping to get a response. Yayoi shakes her head and mutters, "Never mind." I sigh in my chair. I don't want to keep hearing her deny her past, but simultaneously I have to respect her privacy. She will tell when she's ready. I shouldn't rush her.

After that, dinner is quiet. Koyomi takes the dishes away to wash, and Wajima excuses himself to work on some gems. When Yayoi began to question the importance of the jewels, I told her that the jewels were going to become my new rings. I only had a basic set of rings that I use against the Phantoms thanks to the White Wizard, but without Wajima crafting new rings I wouldn't be able to fight back against stronger Phantoms. Yayoi just nods her head in understanding.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Some time later, Yayoi and I leave the antique shop for my motorcycle, shaped to resemble a ruby ring. I especially love looking at my reflection with the red glass at the front.

"She's called the Machine Winger," I tell Yayoi, handing her a helmet. "You know where Genaro lives, right?"

"He lived with his grandfather in a place called 'Kisaragi Motors'." Yayoi answers, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "Gentaro's grandfather used to be in a few motorcycle races in his youth; that's how Gentaro was able to ride one."

"Really now? Did Gentaro have a name for his motorcycle?"

"It was called the Massiguler. It was even in the shape of of a rocket...or at least, that's what I heard."

"Cool." I already prepare my helmet and sit down on my motorcycle. Yayoi stands there, looking as if she's afraid that she would get hurt if she rode with me...or rather she's probably not used to riding motorcycles with boys before. I'm beginning to wonder whether or not she's even kissed a guy in her life.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask. That seems to do the trick. She's already adjusting the helmet and sitting behind me. "Just wrap your arms around me if you get scared, all right?" I decide not to mention that I'm ticklish around the stomach. "Also, you don't mind if I go a bit fast, do you?"

"As long as we get to Kisaragi Motors, I don't care if you go 88 miles per hour," Yayoi answers, sounding more determined than shy. "Let's go."

I nod my head and smile. Fueling mana into the Machine Winger, I hear its engine roar as we speed off to our destination.


	4. 3: Monster

**Imagine Dragons**

**Imagine 3: Monster**

"_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze an abyss long enough, the abyss will gaze back into you."_

_-Fredrick Nietzsche_

This can't be happening to me.

In the bathroom, just minutes after the brawl in the Cous Coussier, I look at the mirror and look at the changes on me. I lock myself in, afraid of others seeing this...this creature that I am transforming into. I don't want anyone hurt, I don't want to see them when I am this...this _monster._

First, there are the gold eyes that replace my brown ones, showing that I have become some supernaturally empowered being instead of a normal human. Technically, I was already an empowered being when I became Kamen Rider Wizard, but the dragonic features make it more obvious.

Then there's the spiral horns on my head, sharp enough to poke someone's eye out. I reach out and poke a horn with a finger. I nearly prick myself.

There are the wings on my back, powerful enough to let me fly into the sky, or create a gale strong enough to knock my enemies off their feet. I always have dreams of flying, but those are for when I have the wings of a bird...not a dragon.

I look at the sharp dragon claw weapons that rest over my hands, recalling how they tore through those black-masked monsters...Masquerade Dopants, Akiko and Ryu told me when they crashed through the windows at the stroke of midnight. I shudder seeing the Dopants die by myands, and of the blood that covers measI take relish in slaughtering those that would hurt Yayoi.

There's also my dragonic tail that swishes back and forth. In comparison to the wings, horns and claws, they look more for decoration than something I could weaponize.

In this moment of clarity, I see that I am no longer a human. I'm a Phantom.

This can't be right, though. I have not fallen into despair, I survived with hope. If that's not the case, what's gong on? How is this happening?

"Surprised?" My reflection speaks back to me. I step back. That voice...it belongs to the Phantom that lives inside of me. Or rather, it's now the Phantom who is now bonded to my soul, those red eyes mocking me, showing me how much they reveled in this freakish metamorphosis that I succumbed to.

"WizarDragon?" I whisper, somewhat frightened and yet relieved to be speaking to someone I know personally. "How?"

"Your anger, your rage, your sorrow..." WizarDragon laughs, showing off a pair of sharp fangs. I poke my teeth with a finger, but they are not as sharp as the Phantom's own. "This empowers me! I brought forth my power to slice down our enemies and give you that which you cannot achieve. Absolute victory."

"For what price?" I ask. "To see Wajima look in horror? To see Koyomi in tears? To see Yayoi..." I pause, trying to find the right words. "T...to see Yayoi..."

"Oh, her?" WizarDragon chuckles. "She is so full of energy, am I right? I am so glad to have encountered that fire within her when she was pinned by that _monstrous_ cockroach boy. Then there was the way she tried to hide the deep and dark secret she had within. Isn't that so hilarious?!" I snarl, my hands curl into fists and the claws digging deep into my palms so blood draws out. I resist the urge to punch the mirror.

"She has secrets," WizarDragon adds. "She hides them so well to the point that it seems she doesn't have troubles. Yet she open vocalizes everything that makes her worried. She's so interesting, don't you think?"

I growl once more, preparing to shatter the mirror. WizarDragon smiles.

"Be consumed by your anger, my precious Gate," he chuckles. "Let me take over and end your suffering. You can return to your parents in heaven if need be."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents so freely," I snarl. Memories of my parents in the hospital, wishing with their final breaths that I kept on living, briefly danced in my head. I would not let WizarDragon taint their memories with his taunting. "I will end you if you do something like that."

"You can't!" WizarDragon cacled. "We are now one in the same; if you kill me, you are technically killing yourself! Plus, if you kill me, how will you become the hope to the Gates that fall into despair? Ahahaha...this is such a dilemma—you lose either way!"

"No...NO!" I scream. WizarDragon steps back—or as best as he can if he's trapped in the mirror and all that—as I snarl. I feel the power inside me burning, like a blazing inferno has replaced my heart. "I will keep fighting, and you will aide me. We are Kamen Rider Wizard, we are the hope of the fallen! We will fight until the end! You hear me?!"

WizarDragon stares at me before a smile forms on his face. He laughs once more. It feels like I am being mocked by hundreds of voices. After some time, he calms down.

"That is what I want to see," he says. "I want to see that giant fire in you before it slowly fades away into a tiny spark. I love it. And to even the playing field, I shall reward you with something. Take this."

I watch the mirror ripple like water. WizarDragon raised a hand as an orb of fire materialized in his palm. I take the fire into my hand, the flames replaced by...by a ring. It looked similar to the one that would let me transform into Kamen Rider Wizard, unleashing the power of fire to my enemies. However, there was a minor difference—on the silver casing that tops the ruby ring is a small gold diamond with a tiny oval ruby inset, making it look like a crown. There were even small points over the 'eyes' to resemble horns. I take the ring into my hands as WizarDragon smiles.

"You will be able to unleash my powers in the real world, giving you the ability to transform into a 'Dragon State'," he explains. "However, the more you summon me, the more you will feel despair. Once you past that point of no return, I will permanently take over. Use it carefully, Haruto Sohma, and make sure you spend the last few days of your life well."

I look at the ring and slip it onto the chain of rings looped to my pants. I look at the mirror once more.

"I will not be afraid of you anymore," I say. "I am not afraid of the monsters—from now on, the monsters should be afraid of _us_."

"Yes, they should be," WizarDragon chuckles. There is some silence, and I anticipate his next move. I lean close to the mirror, and note that my reflection leans back. I jump a bit, and notice that WizarDragon is gone. For now.

"Haruto, are you in there?" says a voice. I unlock the door, and Yayoi stands in front of me, her short hair now to her waist. It curls and twists, protecting its master like a myriad of snakes. Yayoi now resembles a hair-like Medusa—except she doesn't petrify people as she does transform into different types of creatures with her long tresses. She stares into my eyes and notices how I am still trapped in my Phantom state. "Is everything all right?"

I don't feel WizarDragon's presence in me as I take a deep breath. I feel the tail, horns, and claws receding, shrinking down until there is nothing left. Once I am normal, I look at Yayoi, and smile.

"Yeah," I answer. "Everything's all right."


End file.
